priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Price is Right Timeline/Season 3
Season 3 (1974-1975) Pricing game calendar for Season 3, hosted by Scorpz. Week 1 (105):''' September 2-6 * Presumably, there is no noticeable difference between this week and Season 2. * On Wednesday, Price's second anniversary, the Showcase winner is awarded a bonus of all the prizes from the first episode's first showcase; the showcase in question is also reaired during the broadcast. '''Week 2 (106):''' September 9-13 '''Week 3 (107):''' September 16-20 '''Week 4 (108):''' September 23-27 '''Week 5 (109):''' September 30-October 4 '''Week 6 (110):''' October 7-11 '''Week 7 (111):''' October 14-18 '''Week 8 (112):''' October 21-25 '''Week 9 (113):''' October 28-November 1 '''Week 10 (114):''' November 4-8 '''Week 11 (115):''' November 11-13, Jaunary 21, November 15 * Originally scheduled for November 11-15. * On Friday, Bob times Race Game with a stopwatch when the clock in the jukebox breaks down. '''Week 12 (116):''' November 18-22 * On Friday, contestant Lynn manages to move the entire Range Game board while pressing the button to stop the rangefinder. '''Week 13 (117):''' November 25-27, 29 * Thanksgiving week; only four shows. * By Tuesday, the number displays on the Any Number board have become black; they were originally gray. * By Tuesday, Grocery Game's prize is being shown before the game is revealed. * By Tuesday, a white border has been placed around Grocery Game's "WIN!/OVER" display. '''Week 14 (118):''' December 2-6 '''Week 15 (119):''' December 9-13 '''Week 16 (120):''' December 16, 18-20 * Only four shows; no Tuesday episode. '''Week 17 (121):''' December 23-27 * On Tuesday through Friday, Dennis fills in for Bob, who is out sick. * Dennis is introduced on these shows with, "And now, pinch-hitting for Bob Barker, here's Dennis James!" * By Wednesday, Grocery Game's "WIN!/OVER" display has been altered again, this time to put curves around the corners of the lights and to extend the white border to separate the words. * On Wednesday show, Any Number uses its original prize reveal; this may have been a staging issue, as the 3-digit prize on this playing was a dinette. * Friday's show is the only time Dennis ever hosted Hi-Lo, as the game was not played on the nighttime version during his tenure. '''Week 18 (122):''' December 30-31, January 2-3 * New Year's week; only four shows. * On Monday, Bob returns. '''Week 19 (123):''' January 6-10 '''Week 20 (124):''' January 13-17 '''Week 21 (125):''' January 20, 22-24 * Only four shows; Tuesday has the delayed November 14 episode. * On Friday, the blank nameplates on the Showcase podiums are still pink. '''Week 22 (126):''' January 27-31 * For reasons unknown, this week's Monday show was taped out of order immediately after the December 16 episode; as such, any changes that have taken place since that day are not present on Monday. '''Week 23 (127):''' February 3-7 '''Week 24 (128):''' February 10-14 '''Week 25 (129):''' February 17-21 '''Week 26 (130):''' February 24-28 '''Week 27 (131):''' March 3-7 * By Monday, the blank nameplates on the Showcase podiums have become orange. * On Friday, every game, including both Grocery Game and Range Game, is played for a car. Range Game (in particular) is noteworthy, as it offers a $9,600 Cadillac. This is one of only four known episodes on which each game is played for a car, the other three being the ceremonial 5,000th episode in Season 26, the "teen drivers" episode in Season 40, and the "sweet 16" episode in Season 43. * On Friday, there is still no Grocery Game sign. '''Week 28 (132):''' March 10-14 * As of Thursday, the base of the Any Number board is still brown. '''Week 29 (133):''' March 17-21 '''Week 30 (134):''' March 24-28 * On Monday, both contestants in the Showcase make bids that fall within the Double Showcase range; one is off by $30, while the other is off by $29. * On Thursday, the Turntable carpet becomes green. '''Week 31 (135):''' March 31-April 2, June 18, April 4 * Originally scheduled for March 31-April 4. * Around this time, the designer of the Beauties' wardrobe is added to the show's credit roll. * On Wednesday, the Turntable wall borders become green. '''Week 32 (136):''' April 7-11 * Sometime in mid-April, Dian makes her very first appearance, filling in for an ill Anitra for three shows. Bob introduces her to the audience as "Diana Parkinson." '''Week 33 (137):''' April 14-18 * On Tuesday, the opening logo is still using the same colors as in the summer of 1973. * On Tuesday, there is still no logo on the Range Game board. * As of Tuesday, the Top Winner still has the orange Showcase podium, and the bases of the podiums are still brown. '''Week 34 (138):''' April 21-25 '''Week 35 (139):''' April 28-May 2 * On Tuesday, no car games are played; presumably, either Range Game or Shell Game is played for a car. This is the second of only nine known episodes of the daytime show with no real car games. '''Week 36 (140):''' May 5-9 '''Week 37 (141):''' May 12-16 * By Tuesday, the graphical logo's colors have been changed to yellow for the dollar sign and "Price" and white for "The," "Is," and "Right." * Tuesday show features well-known contestant Ruphina, who gives a bizarre explanation of how she made a perfect bid on carpeting in Contestants' Row. * By Tuesday, the brown portions of the Showcase podiums have become green, and their nameplates have both become orange. Presumably, at the same time as this, the Showcase podiums switch places, so that the Top Winner uses the yellow podium. * By Thursday, the first Grocery Game sign has debuted. * By about this point, the Grocery Game cash register's gray and white paint job from the summer of 1973 has returned permanently. '''Week 38 (142):''' May 19-23 * Friday show is rerun during Season 30 on February 27, 2002, after that year's Pillsbury Bake-Off. * As of Friday, Clock Game does not have a logo yet. * By Friday, the base of the Any Number board has become green. '''Week 39 (143):''' May 26-27, 29-30 * Only four shows; no Wednesday episode. '''Week 40 (144):''' June 2-6 '''Week 41 (145):''' June 9-13 '''Week 42 (146):''' June 16-17, 19-20 * Only four shows; Wednesday has the delayed April 3 episode. '''Week 43 (147):''' June 23-27 * Due to a Special Report, Wednesday's show was never aired on the West Coast. '''Week 44 (148):''' June 30-July 4 * On Wednesday, no car games are played; presumably, either Range Game or Hi-Lo is played for a car. This is the third of only nine known episodes of the daytime show with no real car games. * By Friday, Clock Game's logo has been added to its board. '''Week 45 (149):''' July 7-11 * By Monday, Range Game's logo has been added to its board. '''Week 46 (150):''' July 14-16, August 18, July 18 * Originally scheduled for July 14-18. * Tuesday show features the debut of Ten Chances. * On its earliest playings, Ten Chances's prizes were introduced one at a time, each with its music, and with a pause after each one during which Bob would build-up to the next reveal; additionally, the first two prizes were pushed out in front of Door #3 by Anitra and Janice instead of being behind the doors. * At some point later in the summer, Ten Chances changes its prize reveal for a single playing to the one that Master Key would eventually become. The game's first standard prize reveal, with the first two prizes being shown behind Door #3 and then moving away to the right to reveal the car, is believed to debut on the playing after that one. * Early in Ten Chances's existence, the contestant pushed the buttons to see whether or not each guess was right; this may well have been done away with after only one episode, as the player on the debut seemed uncomfortable about checking her bids. '''Week 47 (151):''' July 21-25 * On Thursday, for no apparent reason, Bonus Game is played. * For reasons unknown, after Thursday, Card Game is removed from the pricing game rotation. '''Week 48 (152):''' July 28-August 1 * On Monday, for no apparent reason, Bonus Game is played. * Somewhere around this point, Anitra begins a leave of absence from the show, and Dian returns as her long-term substitute. '''Week 49 (153):''' August 4-8 '''Week 50 (154):''' August 11-15 * On Monday, the show returns to its original 10:30 Eastern/9:30 Central timeslot. '''Week 51 (155):' August 19-22 * Only four shows; Monday has the delayed July 17 episode. * Tuesday show introduces Price's first major set overhaul. The Big Doors' color scheme completely changes, although their patterns remain the same; their frames become green, and the strips going around them change to pink on Door #1, orange on Door #2, and reddish-brown on Door #3. The Barker Wall's color scheme is changed to green borders and red dots. The stationary panels of the Turntable wall change to purple surrounding orange, and the turning panel gains a solid red pattern on the front side and a dotted pattern on the game side; additionally, the light matrix behind the Turntable has its colors similarly updated. The brown portion of the Giant Price Tag becomes green. The orange portion of the Clam becomes brown. The G-T asterisks on the floor in front of Contestants' Row become red. Contestants' Row itself has its original egg crate displays replaced with much flashier sports-type displays, each one a different color; from left to right, they are red, green, orange, and blue. Additionally, the displays no longer have asterisks in them. The seat covers on the chairs behind Contestants' Row change from brown to blue. The Showcase podiums are now both white; their asterisks and the stripes along their sides are changed to green for the Top Winner and red for the Runner-Up. ** As an interesting footnote to this, Season 4's first six nighttime episodes were taped between #1545D and #1552D; these programs feature almost all of the set updates introduced this week but use the old Contestants' Row displays and the brown Giant Price Tag. This combination of set pieces never appeared on the daytime show. * Around this time, the color schemes are also updated for Clock Game, Give or Keep, and the base of Range Game; Clock Game and Give or Keep, however, are known to have still been using their original color schemes this week. * Beginning on Tuesday, Dian wears a brunette wig in an attempt to look more like Anitra. * Tuesday show features the debut of Golden Road. * On Tuesday, Golden Road is played third. As far as is known, this is its only appearance on which it was not the first game of the day until Christmas week of Season 45. * On Golden Road's first playing only, the numbers are in a bulky font. * On Wednesday, the sides of the Any Number board are still brown. * On Wednesday, Grocery Game's table is redone with vertical pink and purple stripes; this change is ''not present on the above-mentioned nighttime episodes. '''Week 52 (156): August 25-29 * Season finale week. * Season 4 begins next Monday. * On Wednesday, the Double Prices podium becomes green, and a question mark is added to it. * On Friday, the curtains behind the audience are still the original, yellow ones. * By Friday, the front side of the Turntable wall has been altered to have a red-bricked appearance. * By Friday, Ten Chances has adopted its first standard prize reveal. Category:Timelines